


Taken by Sleep

by rainbowroshenpower



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Other, This was for that fanfic contest thingy before winter, i just decided to post it in case anyone wants to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowroshenpower/pseuds/rainbowroshenpower
Summary: Rose Vine is another one of Levana's victims.





	

Rose-vine sighed and looked out the window of the small house, searching for her android guardians. As far as she could see there was the barren surface of Luna, bleak and desolate, not a single creature in sight. The grey scene only added to her gloom. Here she was, sitting by herself in a lonely house on the dark side of Luna. Her existence only known by her three android guardians, and her parents.  She could have been living in a castle as the next ruler of the western commonwealth. Instead, she was being punished for her ancestors’ mistakes. 

The sound of the door opening interrupted her brooding, and she turned her head to see Yasmeen, one of her guardian androids, enter the room. Yasmeen was tall, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes on her high cheekbones. An android designed to be beautiful. Rose’s parents had given her android guardians the most human-like bodies that had been available at the time in lieu of the human company that she would never have.  The replacement was hardly sufficient.

“Mina has been captured” she said, referring to one of the guardian androids. Rose-vine’s eyes widened. She shot up from the soft white couch that she had been sitting on. Getting discovered by Queen Levana was the fatal danger that Rose-vine lived in.

“What, how?!” she exclaimed.

Nergus, the other android, was gathering all of her belongings, shoving them down a chute that would take them straight to the emergency underground getaway. At last she took Rose-vine by the arm and pushed her through the door that would take her to the hideout that had been created by her parents for this very situation. Rose would be safer wherever it lead, as none of the androids would have the knowledge of her whereabouts. If they knew, then so would Levana. 

The tunnel ended; Rose-vine walked into a large circular room with five different tunnels leading out of it. Each had a little plaque by its side, depicting the place to which it lead. Rose-vine pushed the self-destruct button to destroy the pathway that she had used. Now that Levana knew where she lived, she would most certainly search the little house and find the secret exit. With the power of a queen, it was only a matter of time before Rose-vine would be found.  Rose-vine turned on the shiny, white-tiled floor and chose the tunnel leading to Artemesia. Being on the dark, almost completely uninhabited side of Luna, Artemisia would be the farthest from where she was now, allowing her the luxury of time before being thrown into constant danger once again.

Rose-vine had had to live in hiding for as long as she could remember.  There had been a long lasting feud between Lunar royalty and that of the Western Commonwealth.  Once upon a time, King Upal and Queen Naila announced the birth of twins.  Royalty from all over the Earthen Union was called to visit. Unfortunately the King and Queen of Luna had decided to invite themselves, too. The icy indifference of King Marrok and Queen Jannali at the ceremonies kept everyone wary, yet it had been in their children’s minds in which a sinister plot had been formed.  Levana had hardly been fourteen when she and Channery, in a last attempt for their parent’s approval, had decided that each of them should kill one of the twins. Levana, following in her sister’s footsteps, had used her glamour to disguise herself as of the nurses and had managed to get into the nursery where one of the twins lay. She had had the poison in her hands. She had been ready to kill the girl with it, when she heard the blood curdling shriek of the other child. The sound sharper than a blade causing a shudder that wracked her whole body. The thought of a blade reminded her of Everett. In the blur of the moment, she had turned and left the nursery. Something she would be made to regret for the rest of her life.

Since then Rose-vine had been protected. Her parents, sending her to Luna, knowing that the Queen wouldn’t suspect the girl she sought to kill on her own planet. Since then, Levana had sent spies all over the earth trying the find the girl she should have killed so many years earlier. And now she would know that this girl was much closer than she had thought.

Rose took a deep breath to calm herself. The fearful thoughts were causing goosebumps to rise on the smooth tan brown skin of her arm.  It was time to come up with a plan for when she got to Artemisia. She cursed her lack of knowledge of the outside world. What if no one was outside and she was spotted right away? Her panic increased and she took a lock of her messy chestnut hair and began to suck at it. Stop, she scolded herself, and began brushing at her hair in an attempt to look more normal, more like somebody from the city of Artemisia would look. Gazing down at her bright, flowery dress she realized that she would stick out like an ugly duckling in the midst of swans.  If only one of her guardian androids were here to help her.  The thought reminded her of Nergus throwing her clothes down the chute. Yes, she would go back and change her clothes,  _ and then _ she would decide what to do next.

Rose-vine ran back, aware that she had gone through a good bit of the tunnel already. Unaware of the destruction the obliterated tunnel would have caused. When she finally got there, panting from the lack of exercise which had been a consequence of her living in hiding, she saw that the underground tunnel had been demolished entirely. What had been a large circular room now hardly had enough space for her to walk around to each door.  Rose-vine looked around; tripping over the metal debris that had once been the tunnel she had first come through.  Finally, she found the tunnel- more of a hall- that lead to the chamber containing her belongings. Her bare feet made slight squeaking sounds on the still- shiny floor as she reached the rectangular chamber. The hall was dimly lit by a bulb hanging from the ceiling.  At last she opened the mahogany doors. That was when she came face to face with the one, the one who for so long had wanted her dead.

Levana’s beauty was of the kind Rose-vine had not even fancied in her imagination. It made her feel small, useless; comparing her own inelegant nose and dull, uncoloured lips to Levana’s graceful features. She shrank back; her feet frozen to the floor out of shock and curiosity. This was the first time she had seen a real live person in fourteen years, and it was the one person whom she should have been dreading to see. And, yet, there was no panic, no fright boiling in the pit of her stomach. Levana seemed almost… friendly.

“Come here my darling” she beckoned.

Rose-vine felt her feet move against her will. With a fierce jolt of panic she realized what was happening. Levana was using her powers to control her. She was being used as a weapon against herself. 

“Ah, it’s unfortunate I didn’t kill you earlier, but the past is past. I’ve been busy lately, what with my niece plotting to overthrow me and all. A cyborg, a shell, a monster, and their friends; all trying to get rid of me. I’m afraid they may have the power to succeed, to take away my last happiness. But if they do, I will die with it. And I will be remembered as the best Queen that Luna ever had! ” Levana laughed, the mad cackle of someone who had never truly found what she had been looking for. Of someone who had been far too unhappy for far too long. 

“But don’t worry; I have a new plan for you. My darling, you will sleep for a hundred years, _you_ will be the one to see that I am remembered in the future. And you will be dead to all those of this time.”  

Levana handed the bottle of poison to Rose who took it in her hand and tipped its contents down her throat. It had been inevitable, after all. At the last second, a moment before Rose-vine fell, Levana lost hold of her glamour. Rose-vine’s eyed widened and she breathed a last gasp before her breath reduced to the slow whispers of a person asleep. Levana’s face was a mixture of emotions; satisfied, disconcerted, afraid, confused all tangled up with a cruel smile.

Rose-vine would not see the Lunar revolution. She would not get to meet these supposed heroes that had been mentioned. Yet, she would live again, and she would see what happened after the turmoil was over. She would know how it had all ended.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you hadn't guessed already the story i chose was sleeping beauty. i wrote this a long time ago bu t anyways


End file.
